


smother

by heimdallwatches



Category: Stellamore (Visual Novel)
Genre: (or something that looks like it), Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sequence, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: Something I wrote a while ago on a whim hahaha. Again, I didn't beta it.





	smother

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago on a whim hahaha. Again, I didn't beta it.

The feeling was familiar, but the interruption put all of her senses on alert. That would definitely not be a good vision, she was sure. When they cut through her dreams like that, she knew whatever she would see next would leave a bad taste in her mouth, a lingering taste of fear and doubts that sometimes lasted for days.

But fighting them was even worse, so Aurélie tried to relax in her sleep and just let her mind sink into the swarming of strange and alien feelings that didn't belong to her.

Nothing happened for a minute or two. The woman felt only pure darkness as it enveloped her on a tight but soft hug, a sensation not entirely unwelcome. The fragments of her recently broken dream still swirled around her like petals, brushing softly against her skin as they moved with the breeze.

But when the darkness suddenly became inky, palpable, and the wind changed, so did the petals. They pierced her like shattered glass, leaving trails of deep red blood all over her body. The stormy wind tossed her from side to side, making her muscles ache and her head spin out of control.

She didn't try to call out for help because she knew no one would listen, but suddenly _she_ was the wind and she just couldn't control her thoughts. Aurélie felt the air circling her feet, then realized she didn't have feet anymore. She didn't have a shape anymore. But the air kept rising, from her knees to her belly, then to her stomach, her arms. Taking everything from her then putting it back piece by piece, slowly yet too fast to be noticed.

When the storm reached her chest, it stood there. It shattered it, hurt, imploded the little that had been left of her. The woman felt like crying but she didn't have eyes to do so. Her throat was a million different and disconnected pieces in a minute, then the next second she could scream until her lungs stopped. Then she was broken again, then whole, then broken.

Then nothing.

The wind was gone the same way it came: rushed, destructive, uninvited. It left Aurélie with a black hole on her chest, a feeling of _emptiness_ so strong it could crush her entire being.

She finally opened her eyes, letting out a ragged breath. She sat on the spacious bed, scared and confused, trying to process everything. Sometimes the visions were so disconnected that she couldn't make any sense of them, but not this one. Aurélie _knew_ what it meant this time because it had happened before.

_She was going to lose something. Someone. Soon._

Her thoughts and eyes fell on the tall man sleeping beside her. His large figure occupied half of the bed, legs stretched and arms resting on his torso. His face was turned to her, but his eyes were closed and a few loose strands of white hair fell on his forehead. He slept deeply, peacefully, like she never could.

_him?_

Aurélie reached towards the man, resting her hand on his strong chest. She played with the white hairs there for a second before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on his warm skin. Her fingers then traced the outline of his jaw while she stared at him with a cocked head, not realising the thin smile that appeared on her face. Aurélie leaned closer again and brushed her lips against his, hoping that the tender gesture wouldn’t wake him.

It did, though. The woman felt one of his strong hands cup her cheek while the other caressed her back. His sleepy expression only made her smile grow wider.

“What’s wrong, sweetpea?”, Taqtu asked, his voice low and rusky.

“bad dream”. The answer came instantly and Aurélie saw a preoccupied expression crossing the man’s face. She shrugged, running her fingers on his cheek. “it is nothing, my love. go back to your sleep”.

Taqtu smiled, still absentmindedly running his fingers on her back even though his movements were starting to slow down, clearly heavy with sleep. His eyes finally closed, but still he pulled Aurélie into a soft and quick kiss. The smile remained on his lips.

Letting her hand rest on his chest, Aurélie shifted a little and laid down beside him, fingers tracing complicated patterns between his ribs. She could hear a steady heartbeat and that calmed her own heart a bit. He moved in his sleep and placed a large, calloused hand on her shoulder, wrapping her in a soft embrace that she didn't know how much she needed until then.

No, it wasn't him she was going to lose.

_Then who?_


End file.
